DMC Senario Series 1
by Ebony A. Burton
Summary: It's exactly whatit sounds like. A bunch a senarios using DMC characters and a couple of OCs. I apologise for any speeling or gramatical errors. And I apologise if the stories seem, odd. But I just write what comes out of my head. This one will include sex, possible violence, and so on and so forth. It's M for mature story, so just take heed to that please.


"And one, two three four. One two three four."

Vergil held Neros' wrist in the air while Nero attempted to really get on his toes. A part of ballet training that he didn't like, but it's what he wanted, so he'd do it. But there was only one problem: Nero couldn't dance for shit, and he knew it. Vegil and Dante knew it, his mother and father knew it, but he refused to accept it. So Vergil and his father practiced with him everyday, helping to become a better dancer, but he was making little progress. This was evident with everytime he'd fall from his muscles being too tight for too long, like he did now.

He crumbled to the floor with a grunt, legs feeling more like jello than anything else. He breathed heavily for a moment before raising his head to meet Vergils' irritated eyes behind the glasses. He shook his head back and forth slowly, obviously fed up with practice for the day. Vergil was a fenominal dancer, but not in ballet. In dances meant for two, like the waltz, tango and many of his other favorites. He'd always wanted to share these dances with Dante, but he wasn't super interested in those kinds of dances. But being of European demonic royalty called for certain skills, dancing being one of the most important, or so their parents had said so often.

"I'm sorry Vergil, I just can't stay up like that forever." He tried to offer an apology, but Vergil just lifted his hand to stop him, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Something was seriously up with Vergil, he was never this angry. Sure, he'd get disappointed, but he looked like he just wanted to explode, and Nero had a sure feeling he knew why.

It had been no secret that their royal bloodline was full of incest. It was common for most demons to mate within their own family, mating outside of it could cause some, akward mixes. But the Sparda family would have none of that, their mother was no exception. While she was actually the spirit of a different woman, they simply transfered her soul into the body of his dead sister. Nero shuddered everytime their father told them that. But they loved each other, and that's all that really mattered. Vergil's case was different, as he pinned for Dante, hard. Nero's devil bringer let him in on a lot of things, one being that Vergil would mate with Dante, indefinitely. And so would Nero, but what concerned him is which would be first? Who would Dante want more? It bothered him to no end when he thought about it, so he tried not to. But it seemed that Vergil coldn't stop being worried about it.

Walking himself over to a chair, he let himself plummet down in it, sinking into the soft material. He took off his glasses and tucked them away into his pocket. Nero still sat on the floor, looking at him with a concerned yet knowing look. When he finally looked at him, he gave a small smile.

"I'm not mad at you Nero. I just..." He looked off into space for a moemnt before looking back to Nero. "... I'm just a little uncomfortable, that's all. Things haven't been the same around the mannor-"

"Without Dante around." Nero finished the sentence for him. He knew that's what troubled him, everyone did, no matter how well he tried to hide it. Dante had recently told their father that he'd felt too cramped in the manor, and asked if he could take a vacation to America with his best friend, Tamara. She too was royalty, not as high as theirs, but close. Their father didn't mind and wished them luck and a safe trip. That was about 3 weeks ago, they were due back in about a week. Both families were planning a welcome back party, but that didn't ease vergil's mind.

Vergil let his head droop, sighing heavily in the proccess. 'Damn, he really does want Dante. Not to say that I don't...'

Just then, there was a knock at the door of the dance room. "Who goes there?" Vergil always was one of 'medival' mannerisms.

"It is I, Dorian. I have a letter from Lord Dante, my Lord."

They looked at each other quickly, and both jumped to get the door. Vergil, being faster, got there first, and nearly yanked it open. He snatched the letter from the servant and nearly slammed the door back shut. Turning towards Nero, he carefully opened the letter with haste. Nero walked next to him a poked him in the arm while giving him an irritated look.

"No need to be so damn rude man."

"Don't act like you wouldn't have done the exact same thing dear brother." Couldn't beat him there. As Vergil opened the letter, they read silently to themselves.

 _To whom it may concern,_  
 _This is princess Tamara Doulif, and I am writing this letter to inform the afor mentioned person that prince Dante Sparda and I will be returning to the manors 5 days earlier. As it would seem, we have acumilated far too many pictures and souveneris and are running out of places to put them. We should be returning in the country on Tuesday, the day that I have written this letter is Friday. I do hope that this does not hinder any plans that were made for said day. If so, my deepest apologies, and I will compensate for whatever losses may be made._  
 _The Princess Tamara Doulif._

 _P.S. This is Dante writing here. If anyone of my family, or anyone reading this for that matter,know that AMERICA IS GREAT! I love the food, the games and the beaches, I will be vacationing here again sometime, and will bring Nero and Vergil with me. Seriously, I love it here. But sadly, I do have a deep sense of homesickness. I love our castle, the lands and all the people and the food. Did you know that they encourage outside family mating? They don't mind, they find it natural. I have a literal shit load of pictures to show, so be ready for my return!_  
 _Dante._

They both let their eyes roam over the letter a few more times before looking to one another. Then almost simultaneously, they bolted out of the room and toawrds their parent's chambers.

A/N So, you've all probably noticed that I haven't posted anything in a million and one years. But now I'm just randomly posting stuff back and forth. I know, It's weird, but it'll get better. So bear with me. This is the begining of the 'DMC Senario Series'. It's exactly what it sounds like. Just a bunch of scenrios using DMC characters. I don't own them, I just use them from recreational writing purposes.


End file.
